


Lovesong

by sarcastickermit



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: ABO, Alpha Richie, F/M, M/M, Multi, Omega Eddie, Slow Burn, but also angsty, i might change the rating later so watch out for that, this is finna be fluffy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-25 16:35:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15644682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcastickermit/pseuds/sarcastickermit
Summary: After being abandoned by his alpha during pregnancy, Eddie becomes a single omega father. He learns to accept it and doesn’t think he needs to have anyone else besides his close friends and family. But one night out with a group of friends may change everything.





	1. You Make Me Feel Like I Am Whole Again

**Author's Note:**

> This is heavily inspired by @happytreasure ‘s “Sweet talk” series. Kai has converted me to loving abo so here I am attempting to write some of my own. I’m just testing the waters so let me know if y’all like it?

At this point it was an epidemic, it had been for decades. As the years went on, more and more omegas were left to raise pups on their own. Eddie never thought that he’d be in that boat, but here he was at 23 with no alpha and a litter of two. 

He thought he was in love, he thought he found the one. The one that he would be married and mated to one day. He always imagined that someday they’d have kids together but they came a little earlier than ideal. The prospect of really having pups wasn’t even considered when they used it as dirty talk. They might have fantasized it in bed but outside of the bedroom they knew they weren’t ready. Unfortunately his body had other ideas.

He was twenty when he found out about them. No symptoms really but he just had a hunch, he finally understood what parents meant when they say they “just knew.” Of course he was scared when his suspicions were confirmed but also really happy at the same time, and for awhile his alpha, Darren, was too. They played the part of happy family for months, and convinced themselves that they’d be able to raise the pups together. But as reality started to set in and he got farther along, his alpha must have decided that this isn’t what he wants for himself. 

He woke up one morning in the apartment that they shared with Darren missing from the nest. It didn’t take him long to realize that all of his stuff was missing and the only thing left of Darren was a note and the pups inside him. Eddie wished everyday that his alpha would come walking through that front door, wished he could yell and scream but in the end be promised that he would never be left again. Days turned to weeks and he knew that he had truly been abandoned. 

Without his father and close friends he probably wouldn’t have survived. Instead of Darren, Eddie nested with Bill. Instead of shopping for baby stuff with Darren, he shopped with Beverly. Instead of holding Darren’s hand during labor, he held Frank’s as he pushed with all his might. 

Maybe he was abandoned, and he’d be lying if said it didn’t hurt. But the second he held his boys in his arms he knew that as long as he had them everything would be alright.

_Flash forward to today_

“Come on Milo, Daddy can’t be late for work,” Eddie said as he tried to get his stubborn toddler out of bed. It was 6:30 in the morning and he could tell that his little ones weren’t too happy about his new schedule at the restaurant. The small pup let out a pitiful whine, trying to groggily pull the covers back up. “I just need you to put your shoes on baby, and then you can go to sleep at Grandpa’s house.” Luckily, Milo seemed to perk up at the mention of Grandpa.

“Okay,” the boy mumbled, trying to rub the sleep out of his eyes as he sat up. After awhile of trying to get two grumpy and tired toddlers up and ready they were all finally in the car. Eddie can’t really blame them for being fussy though, in fact this was one of the easier mornings. Usually there’s much more of a fight, so he counts his blessings. At a stop light he happens to look in the rear view mirror, only to see that Noah has fallen back asleep while Milo struggles to keep his eyes open. With a soft smile he admires his features.

They’re fraternal twins, but they still look quite similar. Noah has chestnut brown hair, a bit lighter than his own, pale skin, a series of six freckles framing the right side of his face and hazel eyes. Milo also has brown hair but it’s darker than Noah’s, pale skin, freckles scattered all over his nose and cheeks, and brown eyes.

They truly are beautiful kids, he doesn’t know how he got so lucky. When he looks back at the road he realizes that the light has turned green and is instantly continuing his journey on. He pulls into the driveway at 7:10, seeing his father sat waiting on the front porch with a cup of coffee in hands. “Hey Dad.” Eddie greets as he steps out of the car. Frank gives him a warm smile and makes his way down the steps. “Hey Kiddo, how are ya?” he asks as he gives his only child a hug.

“Tired, but good,” He admits with a soft chuckle, hugging him back.

“I bet, I can’t believe the crazy hours you’re working.”

“Well, I need to pay the bills somehow,” He tries to joke but he can see that his father takes it more seriously, his brow furrowing as he speaks.

“Son, I know it’s tough being a single parent and you living alone worries me sometimes,” Frank says. “I just- If you ever need anything, always know that you can come to me.” Eddie only nods, letting Frank pat his shoulder before the older Kaspbrak man walks over to the car. He knows his father means it, but he could never ask too much of him. Eddie doesn’t want to be the kind of person that uses their parents as a bank or free service. He pushes those thoughts away and instead follows him over to the car to get the pups. He really should be getting to work. 

As he unbuckles Noah the young boy opens his eyes, clearly only half awake. “Come here, Puppy.” he coos, scooping up his youngest into his arms and grabbing a diaper bag before he closes the door. Frank is already inside by the time he’s done, but he knows where to go. Shortly after the pups were born, Frank made a room for them at his own house. What used to be Eddie’s bedroom was now the pup’s room for when they visited. It had two twin beds, lots of toys, clothes and anything else that a child might need. Frank Kaspbrak had made it very clear that he wanted to be in the pups’ lives, so of course Eddie couldn’t refuse. This also made finding a babysitter really easy. 

Eddie gently laid Noah down on the bed, tucking him in with his favorite stuffed frog that he took everywhere. He gave each pup a kiss on the forehead, and with a sad smile he left the room with his father. It always hurt to leave them behind, but he knew it had to be done. They were his whole world and as a single parent it was his job to get them everything they needed. “I made you some coffee for the road, thought you might need it for a boost,” Frank said before handing him the travel mug.

It doesn’t take long for him to leave the house, but when he checks the time he realizes he has to hurry before he’s late. So, with only twenty five minutes to go he drives with a purpose. 

 


	2. However Long I Stay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Here's chapter two, I really hope you enjoy it because I've put a lot of work into it. I am un-beta'd so I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes :)

_“I’m pregnant.” Eddie blurts out into the softly lit bedroom. They’re both sprawled out on the mattress, their completely nude bodies tangled together, spent in the aftermath of their recent orgasms. Darren looks over at him, hazel eyes giving him an incredulous look._

_“What?” He said, voice a breathy laugh, as if he thought he had misheard something. As if Eddie was telling him a joke that he didn’t quite understand.  
_

_“I’m pregnant.” He repeats, although this time it’s much more thick with emotion. Eddie hadn’t really planned to tell him yet but in the heat of the moment he didn’t really think about it. So, he was forced to lay there and let those life changing words float around. Neither of them said anything for what felt like a million years, when in reality it was probably only a few seconds. Within moments his chest begun to constrict and hot tears started rushing down his cheeks. “I’m sorry,” he sobbed, quickly willing himself to stand. He didn’t get very far though, because before he could even fully get to his feet a hand grabbed his wrist to stop him.  
_

_Eddie looked back only to see softness in the alpha’s eyes. “Come here, baby,” he murmured softly, opening his arms up for his distressed omega. It took zero hesitation for him to fall into Darren’s arms, allowing himself to be held and soothed by his boyfriend. Eddie calmed down after a long while of gentle kisses and whispers of sweet nothings but eventually Darren cupped his tear stained cheeks and gave him a soft but serious look. “We’ll figure this out okay?” he murmured. “I’m here, and I’m not going anywhere, I promise you baby, I’ll never leave you alone.”_

_“I’ll never leave you alone.”_

* * *

“Alright, and finally we have a kids macaroni and cheese with tater tots and applesauce,” Eddie smiled as he sat down a plate in front of a young pup who couldn’t be more than seven. 

“What do you say, Conner?” The woman, probably his mother, asked.

“Tank you!” The little boy said immediately. Eddie felt his heart melt, ever since he had his own pups he had a soft spot for the.

“You are very welcome, little man,” He smiled. “Just let me know if you need anything.” Eddie said before walking away to other tasks. Working at Applebee’s wasn’t all that bad, sure the pay wasn’t great but tips usually helped a lot. It wasn’t what he originally wanted to be though. When he got pregnant he realized very fast that he just didn’t have the time or money for college anymore. At least not right now, he knew that someday he would want to go back and pursue his dream in nursing. 

“How’s table five?” He asked Beverly once he reached the back counter. She was one of his oldest friends, in fact she was more like a sister. She wanted to be a fashion designer and make-up artist and was fortunately almost done with college. She had only a year or so to go.

“Ugh, the worst.” She said, rolling her eyes in the process as she tucked a piece of short red hair behind her ear. “I swear a straw could be set down crooked and they’d complain and ask for a new one.” Beverly was pretty mellow most of the time, but he could tell that she was getting frustrated. 

“Well it looks like they’re almost done anyways,” Eddie pointed out as he filled a pitcher with water. 

“True. Hey, you want to go out tomorrow night?” She asked. “We’re meeting up with Bill’s new boyfriend and his friends.” Eddie only sighs and shakes his head.

“You know I can’t Bev.”

“Oh come on Edward, you haven’t been out since you were pregnant! Do you even remember the last time you went to a bar?” She asked. In truth he didn’t. He had really put his social life on hold for the past few years, always spending his nights at home with the kids. “You’re only young once! Live a little before you’re actually old and not cool.”

He couldn’t believe he was actually considering this. “I was never cool to begin with,” he argued with a small smile. “And besides, who would watch the kids?”

“Have them sleep over at your dad’s or something. I’m sure Mr. Kaspbrak wouldn’t mind.” he thought about it for a few moments. He knew his dad really wouldn’t mind but it also wasn’t his job to be a constant babysitter. On the other hand, one night really isn’t all that bad, right?

“I’ll think about it,” Eddie finally concedes, earning him the biggest grin from her. 

“I’ll call you!” She says, giving him a quick hug before returning back to work. Perhaps it was time to have some adult time with friends. Like Bev said, he would only be young once and it’s not like he goes out often. He decides that maybe one night to himself wouldn’t be such a bad thing. Before he can think it over too much, one of his tables calls him over for a refill on drinks. 

* * *

Eddie’s shift ends at eight, and while he’s exhausted he can’t really complain since he’s the one who asked for over time. But he’s eager to get home to his pups, being an omega makes it very hard for him to be away from them for too long. He remembers the first day going back to work after their birth to be quite possibly the worst day of his life. The entire day was just filled with anxiety and an ache of longing in his heart. Over the past few years its gotten easier and easier but he doesn’t think he’ll ever truly stop missing them. 

 _I took my love, I took it down_  
Climbed a mountain and I turned around  
And I saw my reflection in the snow covered hills  
‘Til the landslide brought me down

 _Oh, mirror in the sky, what is love?_  
Can the child within my heart rise above?  
Can I sail through the changin’ ocean tides?  
Can I handle the seasons of my life?  
Mmm  


Eddie wasn’t even paying attention to the quiet car radio, but the familiar tune made his hand wander to turn it up loud enough to hear through blown out speakers.

-

_“Beverly I can’t do this!” He sobs into her chest, his entire body shaking as he weeps. The feeling of being rejected by his alpha breaks his heart to a billion little pieces and he’s sure he’s never felt such emotional pain before. His instincts only know that he’s failed to please his alpha in some way, that he’s a bad omega. He lets those self deprecating thoughts run through his mind as Beverly tries to calm him down._

_“Shhhh, baby it’s gonna be okay. I’ve got you,” She murmured as she carded her fingers through Eddie’s light brown hair. She had been the first person that he called after Darren disappeared. At first she thought that maybe he was just being overdramatic but now she can tell that her friend had truly been left to the wolves, pregnant nonetheless. She wanted to find that man and kill him but she knew that it wasn’t what Eddie needed right now. He was already under enough stress as it is. So, she forced herself to give off a comforting scent._

_Eventually the heavy sobs became hiccuping, dry whimpers and she knew then that Eddie had no more tears left to cry. “Let’s get some food in you huh? And then after that we can take a nice long nap.” She said._

_“Will you cuddle with me?” Eddie asked, giving her those big puppy eyes that just begged her to stay. To not leave him alone._

_“Of course.” She gave him a solemn smile. “Now, you stay here while I get the stuff okay?” Eddie’s only response was a half hearted smile and a small nod. God everything hurt like a bitch, but surprisingly no drops. That was a good sign he guessed._

_-_

_Well, I’ve been 'fraid of changin’_  
'Cause I’ve built my life around you  
But time makes you bolder  
Even children get older  
And I’m gettin’ older, tooWell, I’ve been 'fraid of changin’  
'Cause I’ve built my life around you  
But time makes you bolder  
Even children get older  
And I’m gettin’ older, too  
I’m gettin’ older, too  
  
Ah, take my love, take it down  
Oh, climb a mountain and turn around  
And if you see my reflection in the snow covered hills  
Well, the landslide will bring it down  
And if you see my reflection in the snow covered hills  
Well, the landslide will bring it down  
Oh, the landslide will bring it down

Eddie took a shaky deep breath as the song ended. He hadn’t heard it in a long while, but he guessed that it had an entirely different meaning than what it used to. But he didn’t have much time to think it over before he was pulling into his father’s driveway and eagerly getting out to see his little ones. Within’ a few moments he let himself forget about the song, there were more important things at hand. 

-

“Daddy!” Milo and Noah screamed in unison as soon as Eddie stepped through the threshold. With a big smile, Eddie got to his knees and allowed his toddlers to run full force into his open arms. They each wrapped their arms around him, snuggling into his shoulders and breathing in his scent. “We miss you Daddy,” Little Noah whispered and Eddie could feel himself hold on tighter. “I know puppies, I missed you too.”

After the elongated hug, Eddie finally stood up. “Thanks for watching them Dad, I’ll talk to you tomorrow?”

“Of course son, I’ll see you soon, I love you,” Frank murmured and instantly he was pulled into a hug. “Drive safe my puppy,”

“I will and love you too,” Eddie promised, giving his father one last peck on the cheek before rounding up his children. Unlike usual they were easy to get in the car, but he blames it on them being tired from being up past their bedtime.

“Daddy?” Milo pipes up, breaking the silence in the middle of the drive.

“Yes baby?”

“Can I night night with you?” He asks, and Eddie can only smile small.

“Of course baby boy, I’ve missed my favorite cuddle buddies.” And the tired smile that crosses his puppies lips make him feel like that all of his hard work is worth it at the end of the day. So, when they get home all three of them quickly climb into Eddie’s bed together, snuggling up close. They’re all so tired that they just simply strip to boxers and a t shirt, letting one night of no night routine slide.

For the first time in a long time, Eddie falls asleep in seconds flat. Only thinking about how lucky he is to have to such wonderful little men in his life to call his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I have upped the rating because I truly don't know how explicit this story will be. Although I imagine there won't be any graphic smut there will be implications of it. But let me know what you think! Comments and kudos are much appreciated.
> 
> Tumblr: SarcasticKermit

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this trainwreck! Please leave comments and maybe give me a follow on my tumblr?  
> https://sarcastickermit.tumblr.com/


End file.
